Organic light emitting display (OLED) display technology is different from traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) display technology, such as no backlight is required, and an organic material coating layer and and a glass substrate are both very thin. Organic material will emit light when current flows through it. OLED display screens can be made lighter and thinner with a wider viewing angle, and are able to significantly save energy. Therefore, it is recognized as the most promising display apparatus in industry.
Light generated in flexible OLEDs with light emitting from double-sides will be reflected and refracted due to different optical coefficients of materials such as a flexible substrate and a display screen in the flexible OLEDs. Optical radiation of the flexible OLED can be divided into three modes: an external mode, which is used to transport the optical radiation into the air; a waveguide mode, which is limited to organic objects; and a plasma mode limited to an interface between a metal material and a dielectric material. The flexible OLEDs with light emitting from double-sides of the prior art have problems such as a higher proportion of the light from the waveguide mode and the plasma mode and a lower proportion of the external mode to cause that a light extraction rate is too low.